


Whoever she is

by xForeverYoursx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Robin is the supportive best friend, Steve and Billy never got together, Steve and Robin are roommates, Steve is sad, Unrequited Love, like a couple years after, post-S3, s3-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xForeverYoursx/pseuds/xForeverYoursx
Summary: Takes place a few years after S3. Robin witnesses Steve make a pretty bad faux pas one night...and it's not the first time...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Whoever she is

Robin has the volume on her Walkman turned up full blast as she sits her bedroom, in her apartment she shares with Steve, and goes through her notes for her Art History final the next day.

Steve always thought she was weird for being able to study while listening to music, she just argues that it’s weird to him only because he sucks at studying to begin with.

She has her music turned up so loud that night only because Steve has a date over, but Robin refused to leave because she had to study. Thus, a compromise was made.

But not even Pat Benatar at her loudest could block out the shouting that Robin suddenly heard coming from Steve’s room.

She shut off her Walkman and cracked her bedroom door open, always ready to back Steve up if he needed it.

Steve's bedroom door banged open and a young woman stormed out into the hall, buttoning her sweater in the process.

Steve rushed out after her, wearing jeans and no shirt, as he loudly and profusely apologized, over the sounds of her yelling.

“Jenny, look I’m sorry, it was just a stupid slip - !”

“Whatever!” Robin heard the girl (apparently named Jenny) snap. “Why don’t you call that bitch and invite her over! You obviously want her here more than me!”

“Jen - “

“ - No, Steve!” Jenny interrupted. “I’m leaving. Whoever this _Billie_ bitch is, I hope you two are very happy together.”

Robin sighed as she heard the front door slam. Then she opened her door much wider as she waited for Steve to walk back down the hallway a minute later.

When he did, she gave him a sympathetic look.

“...You did it again,” she said. It wasn’t even a question at this point.

Steve nodded and ran a hand over his face and back through his hair, clearly frustrated.

And sad...he always looked so sad when this happened.

“I did it again,” he grumbled.

Robin said nothing, so Steve walked back into his room and shut the door behind him.

Robin never knew what to say when this happened to Steve. Steve never knew what to say either.

What do you say when The One That Got Away is the one you never actually got to have...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on ao3!!! YAAAY! More or less posting as an experiment. But I love Steve/Billy. I will always love Steve/Billy. And I love Robin and Steve. You already know Robin is the greatest best friend Steve could have, and I am so glad he has her.


End file.
